Maybe Some Day
by MysticShadowWanderer
Summary: A one shot centered around Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings for each other. Not really involved, but rather bittersweet. ^^


Disclaimer: Is there really point in this? I mean, everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Do I really have to tell you people? Alright, alright... I don't own it. There, happy? :grumbles: stupid lawyers and their copyrighted material....  
  
*****  
  
Kagome leaned against the base of a tree, thoughts tumbling wildly about her head as she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
  
  
'You might as well give it up, Kagome,' she thought, her frown deepening. 'You know you can never have him. What have you got to offer anyhow? He's never shown any interest in you, you know that. It's impossible to keep up your false hopes. Let's face it, not all stories have happy endings. This just wasn't meant to be.'  
  
Inuyasha, reclining in a tree a short distance off, turned his head to look at her. Why did she look so sad? What was she thinking about? He couldn't help but be curious. He sat up a bit and gazed intently at her.  
  
'Should I go talk to her?' he asked himself. 'Would she be angry if I disturbed her? I just don't know.' He shook his head a little to clear his mind. 'I wonder why she always seems to be this way. Sure, she's full of laughter, and life, but there's always sadness there, just below the surface. Or is it sadness? I'm not really sure; I can't tell. Something about her, though...' He moved as if to jump down, but then thought better of it. 'I wish I could understand her. She's so complex, there's so many different levels to her personality. Does she feel the same way I do? Does she know how I feel? I don't know. It's all so confusing. I would tell her, but what if she didn't feel the same way? What would I do then?'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both turned their heads to the sky, like their thoughts were somehow connected. They stared at the stars sprinkled across the velvety sky, as if the answers to their problems could be found if they looked long and hard enough. Kagome sighed again, and tears started to roll silently down her cheeks, against her will. Inuyasha, glancing at her, noticed this almost immediately. He leapt down out of the tree and started to go toward her, then stopped suddenly.  
  
'Should I?' he wondered.  
  
Kagome, too caught up in trying to quell her tears, didn't realize that Inuyasha stood, half-hidden in the tree-line, only a few yards away from her. She sniffed quietly, rubbing at her eyes with the backs of her hands and wishing she knew why she had started crying.  
  
'It was because of him, I know it,' she decided. 'Maybe I should just tell him my feelings, at least it would get this off my chest. But, I don't know if I can...'  
  
Inuyasha didn't move, he just watched her. 'What do I do? I'm so confused when it comes to Kagome. I don't want to upset her even more, but what I wouldn't give to dry those tears.'  
  
He finally made up his mind, and walked over to her side. She started when he put a clawed hand on her shoulder, and seemed a bit surprised when he sat down next to her. The usually emotionless expression on his face was softened a bit by concern, which was somewhat puzzling to Kagome. He looked into her eyes as he tentatively put an arm about her shoulders, trying to tell her that everything would be fine without actually having to speak. She sniffed again and leaned her head on his shoulder, a look of surprise registering on his face, which she didn't see.  
  
'Could she...?' he thought. 'Should I tell her now?'  
  
Kagome was a mix of emotions, and wasn't sure what to say. 'Should I tell him?' she thought.  
  
They sat quietly for a long while, each contemplating what to say to the other, but not knowing what was right.  
  
'Not now,' Kagome told herself. 'Maybe some day, but not tonight. I won't tell him tonight.'  
  
'No,' Inuyasha decided. 'It's too soon, this isn't the right time. I can't risk it. Maybe some day.'  
  
And so they sat, Inuyasha with his arm around her and Kagome with her head on his shoulder, soundlessly gazing into the sky. Strong feelings swirled about them, but neither said a thing to the other, each fearing that the other didn't feel the same way. Maybe some day...   
  
*****  
  
A/N: Good ol' one-shots. Short, sweet, and to-the-point. Or something. Anyhow, though I've written more fanfiction than I care to count, this was my first attempt at Inuyasha. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you think something didn't come across right, please let me know. I'm all ears. Well, actually, I lied. I really only have two. Sorry. Yeah, well, I'd love to know what people thought, and whether you want me to write more stuff, or go burn my computer. Just say what's on your mind, I haven't hurt anybody for it in a long time! 


End file.
